Axleboxes mounted on railway vehicles such as trains, in particular on passenger coaches and freight cars, are the linking design elements between a rotating wheelset and the quasi-static frame of a bogie. An axlebox comprises a housing receiving a bearing unit. The housing is mounted for the lifetime of the bogie, by example thirty years, while the bearing is dismounted from the wheelset on a regular basis, for example every one million kilometers or every one or two years.
To facilitate maintenance operations, it is known to provide the axlebox with a split housing in two parts, by example an upper arm and a lower arm, or in three parts including a sleeve protecting the bearing unit. The split housing enables an easy radial dismounting of the wheelset, with the bearing and the axle which remain assembled.
To correctly center the bearing in the bore of the split housing, upper and lower housing parts need to be paired, especially for link arm in two parts. During maintenance, the paired parts must be packed together to avoid risk of loose.
US-A-2013/161969 discloses an example of axlebox, comprising a split housing and a bearing unit provided with a sleeve. Upper and lower housing parts constitute together a swing-arm type axlebox with a pivot plank for connection to the bogie. Upper and lower housing parts form a circular bushing for enclosing the sleeve of the bearing unit in the assembled state. Upper and lower housing parts are provided with mating through-holes for receiving bolts for closing the housing and for clamping the bearing unit.